A thief kidnap by thieves
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Sakura is a professional thief in stealing jewelry and has never been caught until one night she get kidnap by a red head with his friends. After being kidnap Gaara wants Sakura to get what she stole from him but what about Rule number 4 never steal the same this twices. But with him around i guess some rules are made to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**For all you know is that I don't own Naruto for now**

**Summary: Sakura a prof thief, taking things and then sell them but she a master at stealing jewels hasn't never been caught until one lovely night. GXS, NXH, NXT, SXT **

**Chapter 1**

**The unexpected arrival**

Yet again here I was doing what I do best. Stealing another gorgeous, valuable, dazzling, and incredible jewel. The normal routine take what I need and get out. I open the window and jump threw it into the hallway. As I walks I heard voice and hid in the dark corner. I saw 3 guys dress in all black with masks on.

'Damn it'

**Why do they have to steal on the same day as you**

'If they take what's mine then we're gonnna have a problem'

I looked to see that they were gone and started to walk the other way then got slammed against the wall. I looked at the person who slammed me against the wall but all I could see were sea green eyes.

**Where the hell he come from**

I tried to move his hands off my shoulder but he just tighten his grip.

"Let go"

"If I don't"

"I'll-"I could break your shoulder blades before you blink"

**He probably thinks your going to steal what he wants **

"Hey we got it lets go" the 3 guys said

I looked pass him to see the 3 guys from earlier with a bag of stuff.

"You can let go now"

"Why would I do that"

'Damn he wasted to much of my time'

"What makes you think your not coming with us"

"Man forget about the chick" said one of 3

He looked at them like daring them to say something else.

"I'm not going with you even if-"

He picked me and walked passed them. While he was carrying me I was punching him in the back and yelling put me down.

"You know you're a really loud bitch" said the same guy of 3

"You better be lucky I can't get you"

"I would be making threats" he said

"I didn't for get about you"

He stopped and they opened the back doors of the black truck then they threw the jewel and he threw me back there. As I started to sit up he closed the door and got in with me then walked over to me.

"You bastard how dare you kidnap me"

He reach behind me and I push him but he grab my wrist then pulled the jewels from behind my back. He pushed me on my back and glared at me.

"You know I'm getting tried of you hitting me"

"You kidnap me don't think I'm gonna be all-"

He started to take my masks off but I slapped his hand and he pin both of my wrists with one of his hand above my head . As he started to take my mask off I turn my head and then it was off. My long, full, thin pink hair covered my face and when I felt the mask off I closed my eyes. He brush my hair off of my creamy colored face.

'No way I'm giving in to that bastard'

"Open your eyes"

I shook my head and he turned me to face him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I know who kidnap me **

"I know who you are cherry blossom"

I opened my eyes and gasp.

'Damn of all the people to kidnap me it had to be him'

**He probably wants back what you took from him**

"Gaara hi"

They all turn around and looked at us. None of them had mask on and it was extra person with others. There was a blond spiky hair blue eyes, long dark brown hair lavender eyes, dark brown pineapple hair brown eyes and dark brown spiky hair brown eyes with purple marking all over his face.

"Sakura meet Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and you know Kankuro"

"Did you kidnap me to get what I took from you back"

"Maybe"

"How do ya know each other" ask Naruto

"2 and half years ago Sakura took something from me"

"You had something I wanted so I took it isn't what a thief does"

"Is that an apology"

"Maybe"

"I'm not gonna take what you took from me your gonna give it to me"

"Why would I do that"

"That the easy way"

"You expect me to believe I give you back what you want and you not do anything back to me"

"You took something precious from me you have to be punish"

"Me not stealing something from Suna Jewel is punishment" He laughed

"What did she take from you" ask Neji

"Our mother diamond 18 carat gold necklace" said Kankuro

"She took what" yelled Naruto

"How did she get it from you" ask Neji

_**Flashback**_

_I walked into the huge ballroom to the bar with my beautiful red cocktail dress. I order a drink and while I was drinking I heard someone yelling._

"_Forehead"_

"_What do you want Ino-pig"_

"_It's not what I want its what you want"_

_I looked to the side of me Ino sat down and order a drink._

"_And what is it I want"_

"_Diamond 18 carat gold necklace"_

"_Where did you hear about this"_

"_I heard Sasuke trying to buy from some guy"_

"_Temping but-"You have to get"_

"_I don't have to get anything"_

"_All you have to do is steal then give it to me"_

"_If I don't"_

"_There is no if Sakura you owe me"_

"_Fine where is this guy"_

"_He over there the guy in the black suit with red spiky hair"_

'_I can't believe he here I haven't seen him seen we were little I wonder if he remembers me'_

_I got up and walked over there to the guy. He stood against the wall watching others and I lean against the wall next to him. He didn't say anything for a while so I cough. He didn't even flinch._

"_Hi" _

_He glance at me then back to everyone else._

'_Is he ignore me'_

_**I think so **_

_I lean against him when I saw Sasuke and he looked at me then I slip behind Gaara._

"_What are you doing" he ask_

"_Don't move I don't wanna deal with Sasuke"_

"_What you don't like Uchina"_

"_Why would I like that arrogant cheating bastard"_

"_What's your name"_

"_Sakura yours"_

"_Gaara, if you don't like him why come to his party"_

"_My friend was coming and she didn't wanna come by herself" I lied_

_Gaara started walking away and I ran to his side._

"_Are you goanna keep following Uchina all the way on the other side"_

"_I know I'm just curious about you"_

"_I hate Uchina seen I can remember"_

_He walked to the door and I was still beside him. He signal the valet and the guy went to get his car._

"_I gotta go it was nice meeting you"_

"_I'll come with you"_

_He opened the drive door and unlocked the doors then I got in. He drove to his house and went inside with I still close to him. _

"_Nice place you live here alone"_

"_My sister and brother stay here but there still at the party"_

"_Good cause I want you all to myself" she said moving closer to Gaara_

_I push him against the wall then kiss him and started unbuttoning his suit jacket until he stopped me._

"_Lets go up stairs" he said_

_We went up stairs to his bed room and when he opened the door I seen a golden box on the dresser. I kissed him again and he pushed me against the wall. He throw his suit jacket and untie his tie then took it off. I pulled my dress off and undid his pants while he was working on his shirt. Doing all this with our mouths locked together when we both stood in our underwear he pick me up and brought me to the bed. As he kissed on my neck as he took my lace black bra off and I wrapped my legs around his waist. After the bra came the matching panties and his underwear. He opened my legs and grab a condom then put it on. He enter me with a hard push that took him all the way in. He move the hair out my face and kissed my on the neck. I moaned and he went faster. After I came 3 times I end up falling asleep and when I woke up I ease out the bed then got dress. I begin looking for the necklace which didn't take long it was in the gold box on the dresser I took it then left._

_**Flashback end**_

"Where is it" Gaara ask me

"I sold it"

"You better be lying" said Kankuro

"I got 10 grad"

Gaara grab me by my black shirt from my neck to his face.

"Don't play with me Sakura"

"Who said I was playing"

**Are you trying to get yourself kill**

'You know I didn't sell it'

**Do I have to remind you that he could kill you without hesitation**

'As long as I have the necklace'

**Not if you told him you sold it**

"Gaara calm down" said Naruto

"Gaara I don't want her blood stains on the jewels" said Kankuro

"Damn it just had to be a woman how troublesome"

He let me go and started glaring at me.

"So where are we going" I said like nothing happened

"How can you be cool when some just tried to kill you" ask Neji

"I'm not scared of Gaara"

"Liar, you would be a fool not to be" said Kankuro

'Maybe I'm scared of him a little'

"Maybe I'm a fool"

"No your not a fool I can see you trying to hid your fear" Gaara said

"She a fool for taking mom's necklace" said Kankuro

I bit my lip and looked at my hands. Gaara pulled me out the truck while the guys grab the jewels then he knocked on the door and a blond with four ponytails answer it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting the girls**

"I thought you went to get jewels where she come from"

He didn't answer her just walked in pulling me pass the her then sat me on the beige couch.

"Don't move" he said then left

After he left I sat on the couch for about 15 minutes until a lavender eyes and long purplish-black hair walked in the room.

"Are you related to Neji"

"Yes he my cousin, I'm Hinata"

"Sakura"

She sat next to me and she looked at me from head to foot.

"You steal jewels too don't you"

"Yeah what about you"

She shook her head "Naruto said he doesn't want me to and Neji well….."

"Is Naruto your boyfriend"

Her cheeks were burn with her blushing and she nodded.

"Get out of here and don't talk to her"

We both looked to see who said it. Kankuro. Hinata got up and waved bye to me then gave him 'wait until I tell Temari look'. After Hinata left I got up and walked over to Kankuro then I started to walk pass him but he push me back.

"You were told to stay in here"

"I have to use the bathroom"

"Sit down and wait until Gaara gets back"

"How long will that be"

"The hell if I should know or care" he said then left.

**I fucking hate that son of a bitch**

'Your not alone'

I walked to the door again and looked around. Nothing. I turn left and walked until the first door. The door was closed and I knocked. No answer. I turn the door knob and I jump with a excitement mentality. It was a half bathroom so I used it.

'I wonder where everyone went'

**One are you worry about them for you can leave now**

'I can try to leave'

I flushed the toilet and wash my hands then opened the door. Stood four ponytail blond.

"You" she grab my arm "you got guts for not listen to Gaara"

"Sakura is my name"

"Temari you know you're the first girl he's brought home"

"This isn't the first time I been here"

I pulled myself free from her and she looked at me confused.

"Are you Gaara sister" She nodded "Your gonna hate me as much as Kankuro"

"Why would I"

"Cause I took your mother necklace"

I was worried, scared and confused with her reaction. She was laughing. I just stood there watching her and waiting for her to finish. When she did she was crying.

"That was funny"

"Temari I'm a thief and I'm serious"

"I know your serious but why would I let my dumb brothers have our mother's necklace"

"So what did I take"

"You did took something else but our mother was buried with her necklace"

"I don't understand"

"Gaara had a necklace but it wasn't hers"

"Then who's was it"

"Don't worry about it"

She pulled me into the kitchen there was everyone else were talking. When we walked on all eyes were on us and they stop talking.

"Don't stop talking cause we walk in the room" Temari said

"Why you bring her in here" Kankuro ask

"Because she a human being who needs to eat"

"She not allow to eat until she gives back the necklace" Kankuro said

Temari walked over and hit him on the head "When you cook then you make the rules"

"You don't cook that well in the first place"

"Since I don't cook well then don't eat my food" Temari sat me down at the table

Hinata got me something to eat and drink then smiled at me. Temari sat down next Shikamaru and Hinata sat between Neji and Naruto on the other side of Neji was a brunette with buds on each of the sides of her face. Gaara sat at the end and I sat were Kankuro was sitting which was in front of Gaara. I didn't eat I just looked at the food in front of me.

"The food not gonna jump into your mouth Sakura" said Gaara

I took the fork and taste the Ramen. Miso. Everyone continue talking and Hinata looked at me.

"Sakura this is Tenten sitting next to Neji"

"Hi"

"Nice to meet you"

Gaara got up and looked at me then went out the room. Temari looked me then smiled then all the guys left from the table kissing their girls before they left.

"So girls where is Sakura gonna sleep" Temari ask

"Why does Kankuro not like you" Tenten ask

"Cause I stole his mother necklace" I said

"All the rooms are taking except for the office" Hinata said

"She can sleep outside" said Kankuro

"You could give your room" Temari said

"I could sleep at a hotel" I suggested

"Like hell Gaara would let you leave without getting what his" Kankuro said

"You know I'm started to think this necklace is more important to you than him" said Sakura

"It is" said a low voice walking in the room

"Kankuro was the one who got that necklace" Temari said

"So it's his necklace why was it in Gaara room" ask Sakura

No one answer. Gaara and Temari looked at each other while Hinata and Tenten looked at each other confused but Kankuro stood in his place balling up his fist.

"It's none of your business your just gonna give it back" Kankuro said

"Fine whatever" I said crossing my arms

Kankuro grab me by my shirt and slammed me against the wall "Where is it"

"I don't remember" I lied


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It's not his**

**Now we know who necklace it really is**

'But why did Gaara have it? Why one minute he cared and the next he didn't?'

"Don't play with me I can kill you in a heart beat"

"But you won't"

"You sure about that"

"Sure you can kill me but you won't get that necklace"

"She got a point" said Neji walking in the room

"But killing me isn't your big problem"

"What are you talking about"

"I'm the only here that knows where it is"

"Yeah I know you do spill"

"I could tell you but why would I"

"Cause you wanna live"

"Really, I risk my life every day stealing, if I get caught that nothing but if I fall while I'm stealing I could kill myself"

"What do you mean you could kill yourself" ask Hinata

"I don't do regular stealing I want a challenge"

"You mean you steal with 10 bodyguards armed ready to shot you" said Tenten

"Not just that want it to be on the 10th floor with laser"

"That crazy why would you wanna risk killing yourself" ask Hinata

"I have nothing to live for never did"

"What about family" ask Tenten

"My mother killed herself the day my father in a car accident and I was 3"

"So you been stealing all your life" said Temari

"Pretty much"

"What about friends" ask Hinata

"I trust no one so there would be no need for friends"

"So what you had a sad, pathetic life I could careless-" he didn't finish his sentence he was on the floor holding his head that Temari hit

"You stole the necklace from Gaara to help you live" Temari ask

"No I stole the necklace from Gaara cause…"

'Should I tell them'

**You can they can get the necklace back without you even if they hired a professional **

"Because I owe someone"

"Who" said Gaara

"That I won't tell you"

"Where is it" ask Temari

I hesitated "Please tell us" said Hinata

"It's at Sasuke mansion"

"YOU STOLE IT THEN GAVE IT TO SASUKE" said Neji

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND" said Kankuro

"What's going on I heard yelling" said Shikamaru and Naruto

Tenten filled them in and both of their eyes went wide then looked at Sakura.

"I didn't give it to Sasuke I stole for someone else"

"Then why is it at his house" ask Shikamaru

"The person I stole it to brag to Sasuke that she had it then he got someone to steal it from her house"

"Is this person of his-"Ex lover she with another rich guy" I cut off Tenten

"Let me get the story straight you stole the necklace from Gaara then gave it to someone else but- "Whoa I don't do anything for free I wasn't lying about that 10 grad" I said cutting off Temari

"So she got it taking from him but didn't want it back" ask Hinata

"She didn't really wanted in the first place she the type of person who wants something cause someone else wants it" I said

"Well we know where the necklace is" said Naruto

"You want need me so I can go"

"No you stole your getting it back" said Gaara

"Why would I do that"

"Cause I said so"

"I'm not scared of you Gaara"

"You sure about that"

"I don't sleep with people I'm scared of"

Everyone eyes wide and they were staring at us. I ignore them and grab Gaara by his wrist then went into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**His choice and My options **

My cheeks burning from what I said and I looked at my hands while Gaara crossed his arms waiting for me to speak but I didn't know what to say.

'What do I say'

**You're the one with feelings for him**

I don't have feelings for him'

"Sakura" he said calmly

**Of course you don't **

'I don't'

**Be in denial**

"Sakura" he said with annoyance

'I'm not denying anything'

**And I'm not your innerself **

"SAKURA" I looked at Gaara "You pulled me out here"

"You need me to help but you don't want me to help"

"I don't need or want your help your getting it cause you lost it"

"I didn't loose it" he glared at me "My point is Gaara, I can get it back but I don't want to"

**What's wrong with you**

'Hush'

"I didn't ask if you wanted to"

'He doesn't get it'

**Why do you just get it back then you wouldn't have to deal with him**

"Why should I get something I don't want or not getting paid for"

He grab me by my arms and slam me against the wall.

**What's wrong with you are trying to get yourself killed**

I looked into Gaara angry sea green eyes.

'He looks cute all mad'

**CUTE! do you hear yourself**

I tried to lift one my arms but he grab my wrist and pin them above my head. The look in his eyes changed from angry to desire then he lean forward and claim my lips.

I let him take me.

I let him feel my desire.

I let him do what only he could do.

He let go of my wrist and put his hands on my waist while I put my arms around his neck. Someone coughed but I was only focus on Gaara lips on mine. I opened my mouth more and he deepened the kiss then another cough. Gaara put my legs around his waist then started kissing my neck and I moaned.

"I don't mean to interrupt but" Temari said

"Gaara we need to talk" Kankuro said

Gaara ignore them, didn't hear or just didn't care. His hands started moving from my waist to under my shirt and I gasp when he reached my breast.

"Gaara, damnit would you listen" Kankuro said

"Gaara" I said breathlessly

He didn't stop but he did pull me closer where my chest pressed against his as he undid my bra.

"GAARA" Kankuro said

"Ignore us is one thing but having sex having in front of us…"

I stopped Gaara cause I didn't want to have sex in of Temari. He put me on the floor but his arms were around my waist.

"What do you want"

"Well I don't have to see where she sleeping" Temari said and I blushed " but we do need a plan"

"It can wait until tomorrow"

"It is tomorrow" Kankuro said

He glared at his brother "Later then"

"Why do we have to wait after you-"

Temari hit Kankuro "Later fine, I'm tired anyways"

Kankuro rubbed his head and glared at me then left. I looked at Gaara and he lean forward to kiss me again.

"GAARA"

He looked at the blond with annoyance "What Naruto"

Naruto smiled then walked away with Hinata by the waist. I knew but I had to ask.

"Why was he smiling"

"I don't know" he actually smiled and turned me then we headed upstairs.

There are 6 bedroom and 5 bathroom. We walked to the end of the hall and Gaara opened the door then I walked in. His room was dark, there was a black love seat in front of the window, in the middle of the room red covers on the king size bed, dark wood table with a laptop on the opposite side of the bed. I walked father into the room and he closed the door.

"What am I sleeping in"

"What do you wanna sleep in"

"Gaara I'm not having sex with you" he walked closer to me and I quickly said "tonight I'm tired and need a shower"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Taking advantage **

I walked into his bathroom turning on the shower then drop my clothes and got in. after my shower I stood in his towel smelling like him and walked out the bathroom to find him in the bed with dark blue boxers on and eyes closed. I walked to his dresser and got a T-shirt then glaced at him. I dropped the towel and put on the black t then walked to his bed. I got under the sheets and looked at his ripped body I wanted so bad to run my hands down those rock hard abs of his but instead I laid down not facing him and went to sleep. When I woke later that day Gaara was gone. I sat up and saw a bag at the end of the bed then I grab it. I opened the bag there was underwear, cosmetics, shirts, shoes and skits. I got out the bed and dressed in a pink shirt with a plaid skirt. I swear I looked like a naughty school girl heels in all. I walked out of Gaara's room to the kitchen where all the girls were. Hinata handed me breakfast and I thank her then sat down. As I was eating I had 6 pair of eyes on me and I dropped my fork.

"What"

"Nothing" they said at the same time

I signed 'They think me and Gaara slept together'

**You did sleep with Gaara**

"I didn't sleep with Gaara last night"

"She admits she slept with him" Tenten said

I nodded "Good to see him with someone" Hinata said

"Whoa me and Gaara aren't together"

**Who are you trying to convinced**

It didn't matter they ignored me "No wonder he's son mice to her" Temari said

"Nice" I laughed and that got there attention "I'm sorry I don't know him"

Ignore them talking about me and Gaara getting married and having kids.

'Just caused I found him attarative we're getting married and having kids'

**You already had sex with him**

'I know but I can keep my hands to myself'

**You're going to end up sleeping with him again**

"No I'm not" I said aloud and they looked at me "Sorry" I got up from the table and went into the living room.

"Are you ok" I looked behind me to Hinata and I nodded

"So where are the guys"

She shrugged"They didn't say anything"

"Have you ever wanted to help out"

"Stealinhg you mean" I nodded "I though about it"

**Don't do it**

I walked over to Hinata and put my arm around her shoulder "Well guess what Hinata today your lucky day"

She looked at me confused then went wided eyed and I sat her down on the couch.

"Do Tenten and Temari know how" she shrugged "I'll teach you something simple"

--

"Sakura I don't think this is a good idead" Hinata said

"You're the look out you don't think you look" I grab a pair of car eyes "Whose are these"

She looked my way "Kankuro"

A evil smiled appeard on my face and I grab her arm went out the glass door in the kichen and seen Temari and Tenten they looked at us.

"Sakura Gaara told us not to let you leave the house" Tenten said

"Well you have to come with me and told him you try to stop me"

They smiled and we walked to the garage.

"Wait whoses car keys are those" Temari asked and I showed them to her and she smiled.

"Which car do these keys go to"

They all pointed to 2006 Chrysler 300 Hemi and I rubbed my hands together.

'Paybacks a bitch'

"Let's go girls" they all got in and I started up the car.

"It was nice knowing ya" Tenten said

"Don't tell me your afraid of Kankuro"

"No he doesn't really like any of us but he hates you"

'This will just make him my enemy'

"Why didn't you steal Gaara car keys" Hinata asked

"What kind of car does Gaara"

"A mustang and Cadillac CTS" Temari said

"Do ya have any cars"

Tenten and Hinata shook their heads and Temari said" I have a Grand Am"

"Do you any of you know how to steal"

Tenten and Hinata shook their heads again and Temari said "I do but Gaara always find so way that I don't"

"Like I told Hinata today is your lucky day too"

Tenten gasp, Temari smiled and Hinata shook her head.

"I don't worry I promise I won't let you get caught but I can't promise you won't get in trouble"

"I can't do it Sakura" Hinata said

"I'm in" Temari said

"I'll try" Tenten said

We all looked at Hinata and she sign "Fine"

I pulled up to the mall and they all looked at me "Listen don't worry we aren't gonna steal anything to big on your first time"

"So what candy" Tenten

"If that what you want"

"So simply stuff" Temari said

"Yes something meaning less" I glance at Hinata "We'll break into groups of 2"

"Why" Tenten said

"Temari knows how"

"But I never did it"

"We can't all be together that makes us look suspicions"

"No its looks like we're girls going to the mall" said Tenten

"I'll show you how its done first"

We walked into the mall and went into a store and took a piece of candy and a bottle of water then paid for the water with the candy in my pocket. I walked out the store the alarm thing went off then he waved me through and I smiled at him with him smiling back. I walked to them and they had shock looks on their faces.

"Told you something simple"

"But you're a natural" Tenten said

"Yeah you had to fear" Hinata said

'Actually every day I do this I wonder if I'm going to get caught'

I smiled at them "It just take practice" I looked at Temari "You wanna go next"

She walked into a earring store then waved me in there and I walked in.

"What getting cold feet"

She shook her head and whisper her plan in my ear then I smiled. We walked out the store togther at the same time then the alarm went off and the clerk told us to go through one at a time. Temari went first and it went off then I went through nothing. Temari started walking back and I got the earrings from her while he told her to do it again then nothing happened. She caught up to me and I handed her the earrings then she smiled at me.

"Can we please leave" Hinata said

"You feel uneasy" I said she nodded and I turn to Tenten "Wanna turn"

"Yes"

I looked at Hinata "I won't make you do it Hinata" Hinata signed in relief" But I thought you would wanna feel the experience yourself"

Tenten want into a card store and looked at cards then went to the register and drop the pens on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry" Tenten picked up all expect one and put it into her pocket then put it back on the counter.

"It's ok here you go" the clerk handed Tenten her card then Tenten took it and walked out the door really fast the alarm went off. "You forgot your recepit"

Tenten hit her head and got it and left then started laughing when she saw us.

"Wow I feel like my life just flash before me"

I put my hands on Hinata shoulder "Going or not"

"I'm-"Not"

We all looked to see the guys and all the girls looked at me scared while I looked at a very pissed red head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The punishment**

Me and the rest of the girls sat at the kitchen table while the guys stood around us with their arms crossed.

"We know its Sakura idea but who drove the car" Shikamaru asked

"I-"It doesn't matter" Temari cut me off

I looked at her then a hand slammed against the table and I flinched "I think you did everything" said Kankuro

"It was Sakura idea but we had a choice to go or not" Temari said

"Tell me you didn't" Neji said to Tenten

"…"

"TELL ME" Neji demanded

"They didn't" I said all the guys looked at me "I mean Temari didn't walkout the store with it I did and Tenten was more like an accident she knocked it over and it fell into her bag"

'There now nobody is in trouble'

**But yourself**

'It doesn't matter they don't like me that much anyways why not take the blame'

"I told you we can't trust her" Kankuro said

I glared at Kankuro "I never asked for your trust or any for that matter"

"I trust you" Temari said

"Me too" Tenten said

"Me three" Hinata said

"Plus what cmes out of Kankuro mouth don't mean shit" Temari said Gaara grab my arm pulling me out the chair then out the room and we headed upstairs to his room.

I sat on his bed while he leaned against the dresser "Your mad"

"Not anymore"

"Really what change"

"I don't understand you"

"What do you mean"

"You took his car and you coulda left but you didn't why"

**Because of him**

'Fat chance like I say that'

I shrugged "If I left you woulda come after me"

"That and Kankuro woulda told the police you stole his car"

"Probably"

He sat on the bed next to me "You have to be punish"

"Are you gonna punish me"

"Who else"

"What will you have me do"

**--**_**Lemon **_**--**

"I'll show you" he push me and climb on top of me then grab my wrist pinning them above my head.

He lean forward and brushed his lips across mine then kissed me. My eyes flatter closed then I opened my mouth more and kissed Gaara back. He took off his shirt and pants then underwear. As the kiss deepens Gaara pushed himself between my legs then with one hand he grab both of my wrist and the other he slid down my arm. He took off my shirt and skirt then my bra leave my lance red panties. He went down my arm to my breast then squeeze them. I moaned and almost came right there. He move his lips to my neck then licked, sucked and nibble on it. After leaving my neck he kissed his way to my breast slowly and I tried to touch him but he wouldn't let me. When he got to my nipple he took one in his mouth while he played with other. I through my head back and moan as he tugged on my nipple then played the same respect to the other. He worked his way down my body kissing my stomach when he reach my belly botton he suck his tongue in it teasing it after that he got between my legs opening them. I moan and begged Gaara but he ignore me. He put his hands on my waist and slowly took off my panties then threw them. He grab my ankle kissing his way up my leg and when he reach his desination he smiled then looked up at me.

"I can smell you and I wonder…" I scream when he put his fingers into me "Yep still the same wet and tight just like I remember"

"G-ga..ara!" I said breathlessly

"I'm not even close to being finish with you"

"P-pl…ea..se"

He smiled "Don't worry cherry blossom you will enjoy yourself"

"B-" was all I got out before he kissed me hard then I scream when I fell Gaara's fingers pumping into me hard and fast. I gripped his shoulder as his fingers faster and I moved my hips to follow his movement then he pushed my legs farther apart for better excess and it didn't take long for me to come I was already wet and ready for Gaara.

"GAARA" I moaned

"are you-" was all he got out before knock at the door "What"

"Gaara there's a problem"

"It can wait until I'm done"

"It's really important"

"It better be" he got off of me and put his pants on then looked at "I'll be back" with that he left.

I got up and went to take a long shower then went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Back to business **

I woke up yawning and strengthen.

"Its about time your up" I scream and Kankuro on the side of the bed covering my mouth "What wrong with you" I glare at him then looked at his hand and he removed "Sorry"

"Why are you in here"

"Its time for business" I looked at him dumbfounded "The reason your kidnap"

"What about it"

He pinched the bridge of his nose "Are you trying to piss me off"

"And why would I do that"

He glared at me "Get dress and come downstairs" he said walking towards the door

"Yeah sure whatever" I said laying back down

He moved fast then I thought he did it was a good thing I put on Gaara t-shirt before I went to sleep.

He dragged me out the bed by my arm "You better let me go you bastard" he let me go and I fell on my butt then I got up. "You son of-"Morning Sakura"

"Hi Hinata" Kankuro left "Who bright idea was it for him to wake me up"

"No body I was coming to wake you up"

"I hate him"

"But you love his brother"

"What I do not" but my body betray me and I knew I was blushing

"Uh-huh" she smiled and left

I took a quick shower and got dress before I had another unwanted vistior then headed downstairs. Where everyone but Gaara was and as usually Hinata handed me breakfast then the guys started to leave.

"Oh no you don't someone better start talking" everyone was silence which pissed me off "Find" I left from the kitchen and went outside slamming the French door.

"Sakura where are you going" I heard Temari say

"You shouldn't leave the house" Hinata said

"Please don't leave" Tenten said

I ignore them and kept walking until a kunai was thrown pass me cutting my cheek then I looked behind me.

"You were told you couldn't leave" Kankuro said

"SO YOU THROW A KUNAI AT ME YOU BASTARD"

"If you do what-" I grab the kunai from the ground and threw it back at him

Unfortunately it missed him only cause Gaara caught it and he looked at me "He right I did tell you not to leave" then he looked at Kankuro "But that doesn't give you a right to thrown kunai at whats mine"

'HIS'

**He claimed you **

I put my hands on my hips "Someone tell me whats going on"

"You are gonna take us to Sasuke house and get back what you stole"

"When"

"After we come up with a plan"

"And ideas"

"Yeah but not out here inside the house"

"What's wrong-"Don't question me I said in the house"

**Now he telling you what to do **

I cross my arms and stayed where I was but Gaara grab my wrist dragging me in the house then sat me in a chair in the kitchen.

"Eat your food"

"I'm not hungry" I lied

He glared at me "Don't make me re-"Listen you controlling-"

Temari put a cup of juice in front of me and I drank it "Sakura you should eat we don't want you starving to death"

I beginning eating and I didn't know why I got the erg to pissed off Gaara but then again it didn't why I was doing a good job of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Needing to get out**

"If you want me to go to Sasuke House I've to go to to mine"

"Hell no" Kankuro said "Soon as you do you split"

"Did I leave yesterday"

"She has a point" Temari said

"You can go but not by yourself" Gaara said

"Whose the lucky person you"

"No its me " We all looked at Kankuro and I frowned

I signed "Fine whatever" I walked out of the kitchen and went upstaris to Gaara's room then grab my things. I started walking toward the door there stood Gaara with his arms cross at his chest. "What"

"What you doing with that"

"This" looking at my things "Nothing"

"Then leave it"

"Why"

"If your not using it why bring it"

He got you there

"I am gonna need it"

"For"

"Later" I started walking pass him but he grab my arm

"If you do plan on leaving-"I'll just leave" He just looked at me then let me go and I walked down the stairs knowing he was watching me.

Temari, Tenten and Hinata stood at the bottom of the staris waiting for me.

'They probably gonna hate me if I leave'

**Rule number 1 Trust no one**

**Rule number 2 Never have attachment**

**Rule Number 3 Always work alone**

**Rule Number 4 Never steal the same thing more than once**

**Rule Number 5 Never fall in love**

I signed 'I never not follow my own rules until couples of years ago' I walked pass them and went out the door

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura we have 5 minutes" my best friend yelled over the alarm_

"_I know I know" I said running down the hall _

"_Sakura hurry up"_

"_I'm coming" I jumped down the staris_

"_Sakura"_

"_I'm coming Ino" I ran into the living then stop when the alarm went off and Ino had her arms around Sasuke "What the hell this"_

"_Ino told me you were gonna steal from me" He looked at my hands "Its looks like she was right" he walked closer to me"If you drop it and leave now I'll act like I didn't see or hear anything"_

_I glanced at Ino and threw the 50,000 dollars vase at her then left out of Sasuke house._

_**Flashback end **_

"That bitch" I said wiping the tears away

"Sakura what's wrong" Hinata said concerned

"Nothing"

"You were deep thought about something" Tenten said

"Your emotions were written over your face" Temari said

"I'm fine lets just go to my house" I said walking away from them and out into Kankuro car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Preparing **

I didn't ask who was going in my 3 bedroom and 1½ bathroom house because they all got out and just made theirselves home but I did remind them "Break it you buy it"

I walked into my bedroom then started to closed it behind me but a hand stop and I looked to see who it was.

Gaara walked into my room closing it behind him "Like I leave you by yourself"

"Aw how sweet" I said going through my closet

"What are you looking for"

"If I tell you I have to kill ya" I said half teasing

"I like to see you try"

I smiled and continue my search then said "It personal but it will help me get what you want so its kinda like a good luck"

"You need good luck to steal"

"I was figuratively speaking" I signed then grab my shoe box "Of course you wouldn't understand" I put my box on the bed and Gaara looked at the box then signal Gaara to turn around but stubborn Gaara ignore my gesture. "Its personal you have to turn around"

"Is it necklace"

"No"

"What is it"

"Remember what I said like 10 minutes ago"

"What you stay 10 minutes ago"

"Forget it"

He smirked "Are you talking about killing me"

I threw a shoe at him "I thought you didn't remember"

"I like hell I turn my back and how don't I know you won't knock me unconscious"

"Don't be ridiculous" I sign "I like you why would I knock you unconscious"

Then I realize what I said and turn around to hide my blush then put my box on the dresser. I started to go to the door then stop and went back to grab my box. I glanced at Gaara then went out my room and went outside the house to check my mail box.

"What the hell do you think your doing"

"What does it look like I'm doing"

"How the hell should I know"

"Well think about I'm on the porch standing by my mail box and looking in it figure it out" I said grabbing my mail then walked pass Kankuro

I set my box on the table while I looked threw my mail. The usually bills, ads on jobs and selling thing, other people's mail then I found what I was looking for. I threw the other crap on the floor "Guys I have our ticket in to Sasuke house"

"Really how" Temari asked

"I got an invitation to Sasuke party this weekend"

"How you do that" Naruto asked

"She has resources" Tenten said

"Don't we need invites" said Hinata

"Most of Sasuke parties are just formal so as long as your formal you get in"

"You know this how" Kankuro asked

"Oblivious answer"

"Which is"

"She been to one of his parties" Temari answered

That was when Gaara walked "We're all going to Sasuke party"

"When you mean all you mean including the girls" Naruto said

Gaara nodded and Shikamaru said "Great how troublesome"

"Wait I have a question why doesn't Sasuke care who just walk into his parties" Neji asked

"Because he has camera so he can see who comes in and out of his parties"

"Does anyone else see the problem" Kankuro said

"What problem " Temari asked

"Her" he said pointing at me "she knows to much how do we know she won't betray us"

"You just have to trust me"

"Like hell"

"We're going be with her" Gaara said

"You are" Kankuro smiled with satisfaction "You can't I work alone"

"Well this weekend you aren't" Gaara said I frowned "Let go"

"Are we going home" asked Hinata

Gaara turn to me "Do you have a dress to wear to Sasuke Party"

"Why"

He glared at me "Just answer the question"

"I've a dress but its not formal enough for Sasuke party"

He signed "Then lets take a trip to the mall"

"Like I let you buy me a dress"

"Who said I was"

I frowned "You can't ask me question like that if you weren't gonna buy me a dress"

"You just said you don't want me to buy you a dress"

"Well maybe I change my mind" I said walking out the door


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sasuke's Party**

Here I am at the bar in Sasuke's ballroom with a glass of wine as soon as I turn around Ino appears.

"Hey Forehead" she order a drink "I need a favor"

Its déjà vu all over again. Except for my dress that matches my eyes with no sleeves and a black ribbon under my breast. I look at her and smiled "No I'm not doing anything for you" when she started to reply I spoke over her "I.Don't.Own. You. Anything so go away" I started to drink my wine but Ino grab my shoulder to make me look at her.

She wasn't expecting my drink to accidentally spill on her pale blue cocktail dress. I bit my lip to keep from laughing I mean it was her fault I spilled on her in the first place. Her face was red with angry and embrassment "You clumsy bitch"

"Ino your dress"

"Aren't you gonna apologize"

I actually thought about but I took to long to answer she pushed pass me to the living. I follow behind her then stop at the doorway looking for Gaara. He glanced my way and I winked at him then went through the door.

_**Flashback **_

_At the front door of Gaara's house "Can we please decide already" I said annoyed_

"_Its 9 of us all we need is 2 cars" Shikamaru said_

"_We could take the van" Naruto said_

"_You don't bring a van to a party especially a formal party" all the girls said_

"_What cars are we taking" Neji said_

_**Flashback ended**_

I walked through the living straight into the dinner room and enter the kitchen then found 2 stairways. Basement and Upstairs. I stopped waited and listen for others. When they final came"Whose going up and whose going down" I asked

"Where does he keep his jewels" Gaara asked

"The last time I was here it was upstairs but he coulda change it"

Gaara frowned "Me, you-"And me" Kankuro said over Gaara

I rolled my eyes "Fine then Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji basement" Gaara finished and we all nodded then left.

**Flashback**

"_We can take my car" Shikarmaru supply_

"_And Kankuro" I supply and he glared at me_

"_I don't care can we just go" Temari said we all nodded and walked out the door then stopped. _

"_Whose riding who" Hinata said_

"_It doesn't matter whoever gets in what car" I said_

"_I don't care who riding in my car ex-"Shut up Kankuro and get in the car" Temari said over him while I smiled then got in his car._

_**Flashback ended**_

We walked up the stairs "How many rooms are up here" Kankuro asked

"7 bed, 7 ½ bath, office, training room and library" I said as Gaara and Kankuro looked at me "What"

"You know this how" Kankuro asked

"You've to know the floor plan of any place your stealing from"

"Which ways the office" Gaara asked

"That was 5 doors down on your left"

"Where is the library" Kankuro aked with annoys

"Is this way and its at the ended of the hall" they left which left me with Sasuke bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Break In**

His bedroom was about as big as gym in a school. His was a king size bed but his bathroom you could see as soon as you enter the room. There a window seat in the room and he had a balcony then there was his wall in closet that looked like a room. I looked around his room and I shoulda figure he wouldn't put it in the same place he put the last I was here. I signed as I leave his room and headed to the train room.

_  
_The train room was as big as a football field which I though was ridiculous but hey if you got money to spend then spend it on a giant room and put work out stuff in. I bit my lip thinking why did I come in here there nothing really in here beside a track field and pool with other unnecessary crap.

_  
_I left out that room and went to find Gaara but Kankuro found me instead then I got happy when Gaara appeared 5 minutes later.

"She empty handed"

"So are you"

"I think she lied to us Gaara"

"Why would I lied if I would have to be drag alone to"

**Idiot**

"Maybe Naruto and other found something" Gaara said walking down the stairs

_  
_'Maybe' I thought following Gaara down the stair with Kankuro behind me

"If it not hear I'm gonna-"Do nothing"

"Don't test my patience"

"Oh no I'm scared Kankuro threaten me"

_  
_"You should be scared"

"I am don't you see me shaking in my boots" He glared at me then we reached the kitchen and I looked at Gaara "Are we going in the basement or wait here"

"Kankuro you stay here while Sakura and I go in the basement"

"Why can't she stay here while we go into the basement"

'And I thought he didn't trust'

**The idiot didn't even listen to the words that came out his mouth **

"Fine whatever" Gaara walked into the basement

I lean against the counter and watch Kankuro go into the basement after Gaara then looked around for something to do. But I wasn't expect someone to find me than the bad thing was that the person was drunk and angry.

"Forehead what you doing in here"

"Looking"

"That nothing priceless in here"

"Of course you would know"

She frowned then tumble toward me that when Naruto and the others came upstairs "We got it lets go"

Ino looked over at Naruto and started to say something but I cover her mouth with my hand then she bit my hand.

_  
_I hit her in the back of the head and she fell but it was on top of me. They all looked at me and I pushed Ino off me then laid her in a chair. "What"

"Nothing"

"Trust me you'll be glad I did what I did"

"Why" Kankuro said

"Lets just say she the reason I don't trust people"

They all nodded but Kankuro looked at me suspiciously but I ignore him and follow Gaara out the kitchen into the dinning room where I saw Temari, Tenten and Hinata standing against the wall.

"Didn't Gaara said stay in the ballroom" Kankuro said

Temari glared at him then turn to Gaara "I don't think we can leave with that jewel and Sakura"

_  
_"What does that mean" I asked

"Sasuke saw what you did to Ino dress but we think he got suspicious when Ino came back and you didn't" Tenten said

"Well Ino is unconscious in the kitchen and we better hurry before she wakes up"

"We don't need Sakura in more so if it comes down"

"Unfortuatly he right you kidnap her to get the necklace and you got it back" Shikamaru said

"We are not leaving Sakura" Temari said

"We aren't leaving empty handed" Kankuro said

"Gaara" Temari said

I looked at Gaara waiting for him to answer Temari he didn't he looked at me his eyes were on his sister and brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Get away**

**AN/ I don't own Three Days Grace 'Scared'**

_At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore_

I got tired of waiting for him to answer so I took action "Just go you got what you want anyways"

"No" Temari, Tenten and Hinata pleaded

"We aren't gonna leave you" Gaara said

"What why not" Kankuro said

"Cause there are more important things than stupid necklaces" Temari said

_I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you_

"You better not say she better" he laughed "this necklace is worth more than she'll ever be"

"I may not be worth as much as that necklace at least I'm worth more than a penny"

He started towards me but Naruto I him "Let me go"

"Pathetic, worthless penny" I said egging him on

"You bitch your not worth even anything" he pushed Naruto away "you have no friends, no family, no one cares about you and you call me pathetic" he laughed again

_So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

"What the point in those things if they don't last long" I said trying not to cry

'How dare I let that bastard get to me'

**You should kick his ass **

"Why are you guys still here"

"We not leaving you" Gaara and Temari said at the same time

_I know there's something out there  
I think I hear it move  
I've never felt like this before  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you_

"Why not leave me you kidnap me for a purpose and you got what you want"

Gaara frowned "I don't want the damn necklace I never did"

"Why threaten to kill me if the necklace was meaning less"

"Cause I liked you and I was mad at you for stealing from me"

"Even though I actually stole from Kankuro"

He smirked "Yeah so.." he grab my arm "lets get out of here"

_So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

I let Gaara pull me along as we all ran back towards Sasuke kitchen taking the back way out and I smiled at the thought that Gaara actually cared about me.

**What are you talking about your loner your only using them to get out once there all clear to go you dip in a different direction**

'I know but even if I sill wouldn't stay'

**You can't trust them**

'No I don't want them to get hurt because of me'

**It sound like you care for all of them suck that you have to leave with them hating your guts**

'Its actually better this way'

_Its all because of you  
I wish you never told me  
I wake up screaming now  
So real these voices in my head  
So real these voices in my head  
I wake up screaming now  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew_

I looked at Gaara who was now dragging me into the front entrance of Sasuke house and there was a person in sight. I had a bad feeling then looked around quickly but show nothing but darkness and the sound of our shoes.

'Something that right'

**Why would he just let them walk out of here when he told them that we couldn't have both you and the necklace**

'I wanna know what's so damn important about it'

**Forget the necklace**

_Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

"Gaara"

He glance back at me "Yeah"

"I've a bad feeling"

He frowned then stop "There nothing to worry about" started walking again

I heard a noise I couldn't really make out the noise until I heard again and I glance behind to see ninja running towards me. "Gaara" I pulled on his hand

He looked back and the ninja were gone "Come we're almost there"

_Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

Gaara let go my arm when we reach the cars and everyone was just getting the cars. I stopped looking around again and show nothing then walked to the car. I didn't get that far when I felt something cover my mouth then I fight to get myself free and I did.

"Gaara" he looked but too late

He started looking blurrily then slowly he fades away and my eyes flutter closed with my last thought of Gaara.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Missing**

**AN/ I don't own evanescence 'Missing'**

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

I woke up with my arms hurting and fingers feeling numb then looked around pulling on my wrist. I cursed when I realize someone kidnap me again and my hands were tied up behind me back. I couldn't see anything it was so dark and I was cold then there was a smell I couldn't put my finger on. I signed and tried to think of something to get my hands free first then the way to get out of here. I stood up from a wooden chair and started walking around when I heard the door opened with the light hitting me eyes. I closed my eyes for a second then the next second I was against the wall. I frowned at how bad the walls smell then the person grab my hands and sat me back down in the chair. I heard the sound of another chair scraping the floor then stop in front of me.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"I didn't think you were dumb enough to come back"

I frowned "I'm dumb but you're an idiot if its so easy for people to steal from you"

"But your always getting caught"

"I wouldn't have got caught the first time if you weren't sleeping with Ino"

"Jealous"

I laughed "I was never jealous but hey if you wanna sleep with a gold digger that's your business"

"…"

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I smiled "Your money wasn't that good if she left you for someone else"

He frowned "I got rid of her not the other way around"

"I don't care Sasuke you cheated on me with her and she cheated you then broke up with you"

I heard him get up from the chair "They're not coming back for you"

I shrugged "They kidnap me to get what I got from them 2 years ago"

"And do you know why I kidnap you"

**For his own twisted pleasure**

"No and don't care"

He touched my cheek "Your gonna paid for what you sold"

I slap his hand and glared at him not like he would see it "Fuck you and I ain't paying for shit"

He grab my chin "You are and will"

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

I kicked him in balls and he let me go then went down. I took the opportunity to beat the crap out of him while he was down. When I was finish I search on him for any weapons and found a kunai then used it to cut my wrist free. I ran my hands against the wall trying to find the door and found it after 10 minutes of searching then opened it. I ran down the long hallway until I saw a door then opened it and found stairs. I ran up the stairs then opened another door and ended up in the kitchen of Sasuke's house. I signed in relief of knowing I was somewhere I recognize then I walked into the dinning room. There was guards everywhere and I walked backwards back to the kitchen but ran into someone then slowly turned around cursing.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Going somewhere Sakura"

"Actually yeah I was looking for a bathroom"

"Of course you were"

I put my hands on his shoulder "I'm sorry about kicking you"

He grab my wrist "I don't believe you"

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

I step closer to him stepping on his feet then kneed him in the balls and ran to the door in the kitchen running out of it. I ran through Sasuke backyard to the front then away from his house and end up falling down a hill. I hit my knees and arms on some rocks then final stop on a road. I got up and end up falling back down then tried again walking on the side limping.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**The rescued **

**AN/ THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I decide not to write unnecessary chapters but I think I have a good ending (There a lemon scene) **

I signed continuing walking with a broken heel and the wind blowing in my face then I tried rubbing my arms. I winced then dropped my arms and tried to think about something else.

'At least I'm alive'

**With a sore arm and bruise legs**

I heard a car coming and ran to hid in the shadows but fell on my butt. The car stopped and park on the side of the road then I heard the car door opened. I heard foot steps stepping on the grass towards me and as I started to panicked my hand closed around a rock. When the foot steps close enough I hit person with the rock and he fell groaning then I gasp when I recognize the person.

"Gaara I'm sorry" I said getting up

He spilt out blood then got up and hugged me "Damn it Sakura"

I hugged him back forgetting my pain then saw the girls coming out from the road and looked at me. When Gaara let me go Tenten, Hinata and Temari group hugged me.

"We're so glad to see you" Tenten said and the other girls nodded in agreement

Naruto put his head out the window "Come on lets go"

Hinata sat in the front with Naruto while the rest of us sat in the back. I sat comfortably in Gaara lap while Temari was by the winodw and Tenten in the middle. Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck then giggle slip from my mouth. I quickly covered it and felt my cheeks turning red then at the two beside me. They were both sleep then I looked at Naruto who was busy talking to Hinata and they weren't playing attention to us. I laid my head on Gaara shoulder then ran my hands through his hair and he kissed me. The kiss started off soft and gently then quickly turn into rough deep kisses. His hands started on my waist then he unhook the top part of my dress and grab my breast. He pulled his mouth away from mine then pushed my bra out the way and took my breast into his mouth. While he had his mouth on one of my breast and his left hand played with the other as his right was under my dress moving my lace pink panties out the way then he thrust his finger inside me. I laid my head on his shoulder biting my lip trying to hold my moans then his finger went faster and I couldn't hold it any longer.

I heard Naruto say "Damn it Gaara you couldn't wait to we got home"

Gaara kissed my neck and smirked "Your driving and what I do in the back seat of my car his my business"

"Your gonna woke up the others"

Gaara ran his tongue along my neck "If I care I won't be doing what I'm doing"

"You could be a little selfless"

"I'm not gonna fuck her with an audience"

I bit my lip it was the only thing I could do besides moan and I knew I should probably stop him but he thrusting his finger while talking to Naruto plus I really didn't want him to stop. I looked at Gaara running my fingers through his thick spiky red hair and he looked at me then kissed me.

"5 minutes" Naruto said

But we weren't really listening then Gaara added another finger while I moan into his mouth as he thrust his fingers and tongue. I glanced out the window when Gaara moved back to my breast and saw we were 5 houses from theirs then I pulled away from Gaara. He protested as I fixed my dress and I put his arms around my waist then put my arms around his neck kissing him.

"You'll have me all to yourself as soon as we get in your room" I said against his lips

"I was thinking the bathtub then the bedroom and we'll see where it leads us"

"Making a bath will take long"

"I'll find something to do while we wait for it to fill"

I smiled "Your so bad"

The car pulled up into the garage as soon as it stop Gaara had the door opened and he was dragging me out the car into the kitchen. Neji and Shikamaru were sitting at the table and nodded towards me while I smiled back then Gaara picked me up carrying me into the hallway.

"Your in a hurry" I said as he went up the stairs

"You have no idea"

"Hmm" I said with a smiled

We made it to his bedroom in 3 minutes flat and he put me on my feet while he took off his black suit jacket then loosing his black teal tie. I kicked off my shoes and unhook my dress then threw my pink lace bra while watching Gaara unbutton his pants. I smiled then stopped and walked towards him then press my breast against his back.

"I need your help with my dress" I said running my fingers down his chest

He grab my wrist then pulled me in front of him and unzipped my dress. It fell to my ankles in a matter of seconds then he looked me up and down. He frowned when he saw the brusie on my legs then grab my ankle and my back hit the mattress.

"Did he do this to you"

"No I got them from falling off the hill"

"I'll make you better" he kissed my ankle

"What about the bath"

"Later" he got up and yank my panties down my legs "I'm gonna be hard and fast then I'll take care of your brusies"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him then he lean over me running his fingers up my body. I smiled into his kisses this is what I thought I never had but Gaara did something funny to me that made me change my mind. He pushed my legs opened gently then thrusted inside me while he played with my tongue and took my hands from around his neck to his hands. He put my hands above my head with our fingers intertwine and I moaned as Gaara went faster then deeper. It was happening and I didn't wanna stop it then there was the fact I didn't care anymore plus I wanted a family and friends but most of all I wanted Gaara. He took my nipple into his mouth and pulled on it then glanced at the door.

"If someone interrupt us I'm not stopping this time"

"I don't want you to"

He smirked and sucked on my nipple then pulled the other one "I wasn't planing to anyways I got too much for your body plus you didn't get your full punishment"

He yank the pillow case from the pillow then tied my hands to the bed and I looked at Gaara "I wanna touch you"

"Next time"

He pushed my legs farther apart then pulled out and rubbed himself against my drenched folds then thrusted back in. He did again but he went all the way then pulled out and thrust in again. I gripped the pillow case and moaned then moved my hips with Gaara thrust. He stopped then changing postion and pace. It started off deep fast thrusts then turn into fast hard deeper thrusts. I came the next minute and he drove three times then shot his seeds into collapsing ontop of me. He pulled out then laid beside me and took my hands loose. I laid on his chest rubbing it and kissed it then sat up. He grab my wrist and I looked at him then he pulled me down.

"I remember the last we had sex you left"

I kissed him "I'm not leaving this time"

"You know I'll come find you"

" I was gonna sart the bath that we were suppose to take"

He run his through my hair "Sakura you know that no jewel in the world is as important to me as you"

I smiled "Are you saying you love me" he nodded "I love you too"

Gaara took my to the bathroom then showed me how much her loved me and how great it was to be kidnap by a thief. For once in my life I'm happily to rest it for love.


End file.
